fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina (Earth-01)
Regina Evil Queen of the Silver Realm is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina cased a Dark Curse to release an ancient evil who proceeded to conquer the Homelands, with Regina as his lover. History Early life Born in the Hesse, Regina and her twin brother. Rex, were the children of Heinrich, the fifth son of King Heidrich of Stroh, and his wife Cora, the daughter of a poor miller. Cora wanted a female heir to use as part of her plan for revenge against the Royal House of the Silver Realm, marrying her daughter to Prince Wendell of the Silver Realm and, after killing Wendell, acting as the power behind the throne. Harboring a secret talent for magic, Cora tried to use mystical means to ensure that she conceived a daughter. Unfortunately, using magic to affect her pregnancy yielded unforseen consequences: she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and her daughter was born with a deformed spinal column and scapula. Enraged at this set back, Cora channelled her bitterness and disappointment into obsessively searching for a way to correct her daughter's condition. Their father having been secretly assassinated by Cora who seized control over his estate, Regina and Rex lived with their tyrannical mother, who abused them psychically and physically. While Regina and Rex knew their mother was a witch, frightened and bewildered by the power she commanded, few others were aware of her mystical abilities. Although Regina herself was born with an aptitude for wielding magical energy, Cora sensed her daughter would use such power to rebel and refused to let her cultivate it. Cora also kept Regina isolated from other aristocratic families so as not to bring unwanted shame or embarrassment. Her only refuge from her miserable existence lay in tending to her estate's apple orchard with her brother. As a teenager, the effects of her traumatic childhood experiences drove Regina to attempt suicide. She tried to cut open her forearm veins and ended up inflicting serious tendon damage. Cora and Rex found her almost immediately after, and her deformities and tendon trauma were corrected with use of higher magic by Cora, who sought to mold Regina into an elegant and proper young lady. In an effort to keep Regina under her thumb, Cora often threatened to return her daughter's deformities should she disrespect her. Although now beautiful and widely admired, Regina was emotionally unstable and, unable to recognize her beauty, entirely too critical of her appearance; consequently, she suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder and was eisoptrophobic. On the day before their sixteenth birthday, Rex discovered a looking-glass tempering in the pond near their family estate. Unaware that this mirror was magical and that it was being repaired by the dwarf Coalheart, Rex took this mirror and gave it to the insecure Regina as a birthday present. In trying to save his sister from her self-loathing and low self-esteem, Rex told her to see herself as he saw her; as the fairest of all. Discovering the mirror to be enchanted, Regina kept its magical nature largely a secret, afraid it would be confiscated from her. Seeing this artifact as her means to attaining power, Regina began studying its uses. The mirror built Regina’s self-worth, confirming her to actually be the fairest in the land, but also made her very vain. For the first time in her life, she was able to control others with the power at her command, to manipulate men with her beauty and raw sexuality. Meanwhile and unbeknownst to her children, Cora cloaked herself in a glamour and infiltrated the Silver Realm's castle as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Ashley. Slowly gaining access to the entire royal family, Cora began slowly poisoning Whitney and Ashley until they died in their sleep. The denizens of the Silver Realm assumed their rulers died from a mysterious illness, and an eighteen year-old Wendell ascended the throne. Realizing her mother to be a dishonest schemer, Regina became deceitful herself and sought to escape her mother's tyranny. To aid in this, she used her magic mirror to locate and contact the sorceress Lauda, who helped her banish Cora to Underland by teaching Regina rudimentary black magic and providing her with a distance mirror; Regina manipulated Rex into believing their mother had abandoned them out of disappointment. The power Regina tasted from using magic thrilled her and she apprenticed herself to Lauda. Narcissistic and headstrong, Regina centered her magics on increasing her allure so as to more easily ensnare the hearts and minds of those around her. As her obsession with gaining power grew, she became increasingly distant from her brother, who was ignorant of her mystic powers. Taking a particular interest in alchemy, Regina used funds borrowed from her inheritance to roam Europe in search of other magic mirrors, along with documents and artifacts of ancient alchemy, as well as rare potions and herbs with which to experiment. She also took possession of her mother's arcane belongings, using them to pick up further sorcerous skills. Haughty and cunning, Regina began to put her alchemical knowledge to use for personal gain. Having developed the same lust for power as her mother, an eighteen year-old Regina petitioned Lauda to manipulate events so that King Wendell, whose kingdom was the wealthiest kingdom in the Hesse, would encounter Regina in her apple orchard. Regina, with her precarious emotional outlook, became convinced that Wendell would fall instantly in love with her at first sight — Regina pretended to comfort the orphaned King Wendell who in the end was so charmed by Regina that her took her as his new wife and queen. Reign as queen When she relocated to King Wendell's castle, she brought no possessions to the castle except for her magic mirrors and the apple tree which she tended too since she was a little girl. She regularly asked her magic mirror who is the fairest in the realm, and the mirror assured her each day that she is the fairest of them all. On her wedding day, she had her brother give her away to be married and she became queen consort to the king of the Silver Realm. After her wedding ceremony, her brother had encountered Lauda in the woods as he made his way back to their ancestral home. Rex fell deeply in love with Lauda and, at her insistence, he relinquished his lofty title and gave his share of the family's estate to Regina. Regina accepted the lands and used them to expand her kingdom. After her husband died while fighting in a righteous war in a faraway land, Regina did not shed a single tear and used the opportunity to tax the people heavily in order to buy the rare ingredients she needed to brew an elixir that could retard her aging. Eventually, Regina became obsessed with permanently maintaining her beauty and experimented in summoning a demon. She succeeded in summoning the bad spirits of Hesse's Harz mountains and they offered to empower Regina, promising her eternal life and an everlasting youthful appearance, in exchange for a blood sacrifice. After capturing several young women and performing the blood sacrifice, the spirits granted her eternal life, youth, and accelerated healing. Unfortunately, this gift came at a price: Regina would now be forced to feast on the flesh and feed on the life-force of others. The spirits then told Regina that she needed to sacrifice someone she loved in order to complete the transformation. Regina secretly killed her brother Rex as he was returning home to his wife and newborn babes from the nearest village, and gave his soul to the spirits. To prevent Lauda from discovering her involvement, Regina managed to manipulate Lauda into believing a group of rogue bandits that have been terrorizing her kingdom killed Rex. Lauda quickly killed those who she thought were her husband's murders and then focused her energies on raising her twin daughters. About seven years later, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Largely apathetic to her niece, Regina made sure Snow White was safe and cared for, but kept her isolated from others; for the select few who did interact with Snow White, Regina pretended her niece was actually the shut-in daughter of her late husband, mainly so as to not repel any potential young male lovers. Assassination Attempts on Snow White As seven years passed, Regina became a bit disenchanted with her life, feeling restless and unfulfilled. To fill her emptiness, Regina began expanding her kingdom, becoming the most powerful woman in all the land with five magnificent castles. One day when Regina asked her mirror who the fairest in the land was, she was informed that her fourteen year-old niece, Snow White, was now fairer than even her. Regina was enraged at this usurpation, slowly growing envious and embittered that her niece had seemingly taken all she worked for without even trying. Despite her promise to Lauda that she would love Snow dearly, she promptly ordered her huntsman to take her niece deep into the woods and kill Snow in secret. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow's heart. The hunter spared Snow White and she fled deep into the forest. Being presented the heart of pig by her huntsman, Regina was none the wiser and believed her niece dead. When Lauda or anyone else questioned Snow's whereabouts, Regina feigned sadness and claimed that her idiot huntsmam lost her in the woods; for Lauda in particular, Regina implied heavily that Snow ran from the huntsman in search of Lauda and Rose Red. Two years later, Regina discovered that Snow White was in fact alive by consulting with the magic mirror. After killing her huntsman for lying to her, she cloaked herself in the guise of an old woman and visited the cottage of the seven dwarfs while they were away and crushed her niece's ribs with a corset. Thinking her niece dead, Regina leaves just before the dwarves arrived. Unintentionally the dwarves resuscitate Snow White by ripping her corset off. Learning from her mirror this failed, Regina took advantage of Snow's hazy memory and reintroduced her glamoured-self to and tricks Snow White into using a poisoned comb. After believing Snow White dead at last, Regina takes her leave. But the dwarves arrive in time to remove the comb and, seeing the finery of the comb, strike Snow White under the assumption she stole it from among their treasures. Driven nearly insane by the mirror's news her stepdaughter still lived, Regina cloaked herself in her glamour one last time and gave her amnesic niece a poisoned apple. Snow took a single bite of the apple and fell into a deep coma. The dwarves found her and presumed her dead, dumping her body at the edge of the forest. Not long after, Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. Characteristics Regina is a curvaceous, exotic-looking young woman with long black hair and large brown eyes. Due to magic, her body is relatively immaculate and perfectly proportioned. Personality ' She is a lovely woman, but very vain and proud. She was also a malevolent ruler and sinister enough to have no qualms about killing her mother, brother, or niece. The huntsman was also so fearful of Regina, he fully intended to execute the innocent Snow White. 'Abilities and paraphernalia |-|Powers= *'Life-Force Absorption:' **'Physical Enhancement:' **'Psychic Vampirism:' *'Witchcraft:' |-|Abilities= *'Herebalism:' *'Poison-Making:' |-|Paraphernalia= *'Mirror of Truth:' *'Mirror of Remembrance:' *'Mirror of Forgetfulness:' *'Mirror of Travel:' *'Cora's Grimoire:' Category:Earth-01